Boingo
Boingo is the main antagonist of Hoodwinked! and the tertiary antagonist of Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil. He is Red's arch-nemesis and former best friend and the Evil Ski Team's former leader and boss. Biography and Personality In the first film, Boingo is introduced as a friendly, innocent, companionable, and honest rabbit who is one of Red's woodland friends. However, this was simply a facade to hide his true nature, which was clever, bitter, sneaky, arrogant, greedy, vindictive, contemptible, conniving, cruel, and overall evil. Near the film's climax, Boingo betrays Red and is revealed to be the Goody Bandit and the boss of an evil ski team. It turns out that Boingo tricked Red into believing him to be her friend as stated when he told her at the end of "Top of the Woods" that she has been hoodwinked by him. Due to his false innocence and species, Boingo was able to cleverly deceive others into believing him to be a neighborly, humble friend. One example of his mean nature is when he once said to Red, "Why don't you go home and cry to your granny?". His role as a master manipulator (i.e. tricking people into doing something for his own plans) is what also makes him more unscrupulous and villainous. The reason for Boingo becoming evil in the first place was because he was tired of answering to everyone (including the Muffin Man and even Granny) and being the lowest, struggling, most hard-working animal of the Big Bad Forest, becoming desperate to prove himself to everyone through any means necessary (even if it meant stealing goodies). This could be an example of his greed and arrogance. Boingo has a love for carrot crumpets. ''Hoodwinked! 's bicycle]] In ''Hoodwinked!, Boingo is first seen hitching a ride with Red on her bicycle. Red asks Boingo if he is still working for the Muffin Man, but the rabbit says that someone stole the recipes last night and as a result, lost his job. Red apologizes to Boingo for that and asks him if he is still running the cable car. Boingo tells Red he is, but says that it is nothing compared to eating goodies everyday. Pitying for Boingo, Red gives him a carrot crumpet to cheer him up and he becomes jubilant and thanks her for this. Then Boingo happily hops away into the forest with his snack and briefly waves goodbye to Red. ]] Later, Red hitches a ride in Boingo's cable car, with him saying how it isn't so bad to ride the cable car as it is better to see the forest without worrying about wild animals (mostly wolves). He talks about how forests can be dangerous for him and then asks Red if she delivers up this far. Red says she usually doesn't, but tells Boingo that she was thinking about what he said earlier about the Muffin Man because she has to protect Granny's recipes from the Goody Bandit's plan as the forest will be shut down if they aren't careful. Suddenly, the doors fly open and Red begins to lose her footing. Scared, Boingo tries to grab Red's basket to save her, only for her to fall and land in the forest before encountering Wolf. Throughout the film, Boingo interacts with Granny, Wolf, Kirk, and Twitchy and tells some of them about the Goody Bandit, a mysterious bandit that steals all kinds of goodies. Near the end of the film, Nicky Flippers told Granny, Wolf, Kirk, and Twitchy that the real bandit was with Red when she fell from the cable car, knew a shortcut to Granny's cottage, asked Granny for her signature at the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition, and when Kirk's schnitzel truck's tires were stolen. The bandit is revealed to be Boingo. In Boingo's cave lair, Dolph is worried that the cops might find them, but Boingo tells him to forget about them because they have everything they need in the lair. However, Dolph also fears that Granny (whom he refers to as the "old lady") is still alive and will be back. Annoyed, Boingo tells him that he is done answering to the Muffin Man and Granny, saying they can both take a hike (which is the reason why Boingo is evil). Red, who was secretly hanging onto Boingo's cable car, overhears Boingo and Dolph's conversation and realizes that Boingo is really the Goody Bandit. Boingo also says he will never answer to anyone again and bursts out wailing, laughing evilly, and then crying. Calming down in a matter of seconds, Boingo proclaims his love for his job and explains to Dolph how it works. When he gets to asking where to yourself in 5 years, Red arrives and answers, "How about behind bars?". Shocked at Red's presence, Boingo freezes and pretends to act innocent, nervously greeting Red and telling her that she "spoiled the surprise". Red tells the rabbit that he is the bandit and Boingo replies after a short pause, "Surprise!". When Red says she is going to retrieve the recipes, Boingo challenges Red to a fight. After Red calls him a bad bunny, Boingo reveals his true colors to her by saying that she is finally catching up, asking if she thought he followed her on her deliveries because he liked her. Furious, Red desperately tries to defeat Boingo in battle, but they are both evenly matched. Boingo gains the upper hand and defeats Red because of his long ears (which he can also use as hands or to block someone trying to punch him). Then Boingo orders Dolph to tie Red up, Lesa to hold the book, and Vincent to get the schnitzel truck which is now a bulldozer (not counting Keith, who is told by Boingo to change his name to Boris instead). Red tells Boingo he is crazy, to which Boingo replies, "Maybe so. But I'm top of the woods now, baby!" Then he starts singing "Top of the Woods" and concludes the big finish with, "You've been hoodwinked, baby!", while pointing at a tied-up Red (her mouth was also covered and tied up by Dolph). Meanwhile, Granny, Wolf, and Kirk see all of this and sneak in to save Red and capture Boingo and his henchmen (after taking on Dolph, whose clothes are taken off by the gang). However, after Wolf poses as a building inspector, he is defeated (but not Granny and the Woodsman). Boingo then sets the rope on fire with his ear and tells Granny that Red is "going for ride" and that there aren't any brakes on the cable car. Then he sets the cable car off on the zip lines and cackles evilly. So Granny gets on a bike, defeats Boingo's cronies, and runs over Boingo's head. Granny proceeds to let go of the bike and jump onto the cable car, and saves Red by having her climb up on her red hood. They then jump onto one of the zip lines, and the cable car falls off when Granny pulls the "Emergency" lever, and the cable car falls into the river and explodes. However, Boingo and his henchmen are right on their tail and Boingo shouts out to them, "End of the line, ladies!" and laughs evilly. So, Red and Granny both use their hoods as parachutes to lift themselves high in the air to avoid Boingo and his men. being taken to prison]] Suddenly, Boingo spots the police and he and his minions are sent zooming into a van. Chief Grizzly then closes the doors; however, before the van drives off, Twitchy tells Boingo to "say 'Parcheesi!'" and takes his picture. Then Boingo starts banging on the doors while screaming, "Not prison! NOT FOR A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!!!". ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil ]] In ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, Boingo is locked up in the London Bridge Asylum. Red, Wolf, and Twitchy head to the asylum to ask Boingo who the witch is and where they can find Granny. Boingo didn't answer much of their questions, but thanks to Twitchy, they found a clue in his cell. Boingo did tell them that the witch was there and left a few minutes ago. It is unknown what happened to Boingo after that, and it it also unknown what happened to his ski team. Fighting Style Boingo is shown to be an incredibly skilled fighter, as revealed in his fights with Red and Wolf in the first film. He can also use his ears to pick stuff up or to block himself if anyone attempts to punch (or kick) him. Trivia * When Boingo hops around, his feet always make chattering noises. * When Boingo was feigning innocence, he made his eyes become bigger in order to develop a more "innocent" expression. * At first, Boingo appeared to be a supporting protagonist in Hoodwinked!. However, near the climax, the rabbit was revealed to be the Goody Bandit, thus making him the main antagonist. * His appearance in Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil referenced Silence of the Lambs. He creepily said (to an actual person walking by and not to Red), "Hello, Clarice." Boingo was also locked up tight at a mental asylum called the London Bridge Asylum and he helps Red a little by answering a few questions just like Hannibal Lector, but he didn't have the iconic half-mask that Hannibal wore. Gallery Hoodwinked boingo 2005.jpg|Boingo's 3-D model. Boingo.png|Boingo's fake, innocent face. Hoodwinked 1 boingo granny.jpg|Boingo and Granny. Hoodwinked boingo granny.jpg|"Just put, 'To my biggest and cutest fan . . .'" Hoodwinked boingo woodsman evil grin.jpg|Boingo grinning evilly at the audience when Kirk's schnitzel truck was vandalized. Hoodwinked.jpg|"Oh, you best be fearing the ear, baby." Hoodwinked Boingo Challenging Red.png|Boingo showing his aggressiveness. Hoodwinked boingo evil glare.png|Boingo after defeating Red. Boingo the bunny.jpg|Boingo embarrassed by Keith's name. Boingo hoodwinked evil empire.jpg|Boingo's evil plot. Boingo the bunny top of the woods.jpg|Boingo grinning evilly. Hoodwinked boingo top of the woods.jpg|Boingo and the Evil Ski Team during the big finish of "Top of the Woods" 000-789678-565768-2359-68.png|Boingo, as he appears in Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters